nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stampede ECS vs Vulcan EBF-25
Stampede I personally think the stampede is better. I have it, and my friend has the vulcan. For me, the stampede is easier to reload. Nerfboy 22:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't like the stampede cause it jams much more than the vulcan huh... I thought the vulcan jammed more... that is why I liked the stampede better it never jams. You should check your batteries Nerfboy 14:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) personally i find this is like a mac vs pc argument, no real winner can be given over all just at certain bias looks at the guns. out of the box the vulcan is clearly better regarding accessories and ammo. however the stampede on top of being a nice lighter assualt rilfe is comptible with the raiders 35 drum cartridge giving it more ammo and a clip based ammo is alot eaiser to find than replacement belts, even if you do need a spare clip and not just ammo. i also find a battery mod ont he 2 guns works better ont he stampede as on the vulcan it speeds the loading gear causing higher chance to jump the rail and jam or burn out the motor. ona stampede it just speeds the plunger up increasing rate of fire with no neg side effect short of shorting gun if to much voltage is used. recomened ideal limit of 18volts used in both tests. the bipod and tripod are both fair from stable but i will admit it is alot better on the vulcan but the fact that the stampede is designed to be a handle makes it more useful for me as I am yet to find a need to lay the gun down short of adding a remote control to it for a pure laugh turret. the stampede also being clip based has had alot less jams for me than a vulcan. it may be i have just been lucky with clips but so far i have never had a jam in a clip and only in single loading guns and the vulcan. finally on to reliability. due to the gear belt loading system of a vulcan i have seen many reports and have had multiple times where a bullet will not shoot and passes off the track for the next bullet meaning i am actually wasting a few shoots every belt. in the stampede i am confident that short of a jam it is impossible to have a miss fire meaning all 18 or in my case 35 shots will shoot with no issues. all in all its personal choice i liek vulcan for the arnie tree chopping action and intimidatio0n but for a nice assualt rifle i go the stampede allt he way. 11:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with you. As it goes, this page gets a lot of edits because people cannot let the fight over the Stampede and the Vulcan go. I'm been considering removing all the "winner" stuff and locking the page from edits. This page gets so much traffic because people just can't agree to disagree and have to prove each other wrong all the time. JetCell 16:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) with fresh batteries, good darts, and any clip or drum the stampede still jams, the vulcan doesn't have this problem and the stampede has horrible accuracy. This page repeatedly mentions that the Stampede can use the Raider drum, yet I have heard many times before that there is something about the Raider drum that causes the Stampede to jam very easily. If that's true, isn't it kinda irresponsible to tell people to use the drum with the Stampede? Jeebers76 Jeebers, it most certainly is. Bensmom 13:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, If I were to pick a blaster, I would go with the Stampede. Even though the Stampede jams more, the Vulcan is a pain to reload. Also, the Stampede is much more comfortable to hold and has a greater range than the Vulcan. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper Pro']] 00:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, there IS a way past that Vulcan reloading problem. Get a bunch of Vulcan belts, a screwdriver, and a messenger bag. You can link the belts with a screwdriver, into say 50-100 round length. Then put them in a messenger bag, and feed the belt into the Vulcan from the bag. Poof! You never have to reload, and you have more darts than any other Nerfer on the field. 13:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC)